Breathing hearts
by Vmk-xx
Summary: They've both lost so much, yet they have come so far, they are both still breathing. Follow Layla Grimes and Daryl Dixon as they continue on their survival through a zombie filled world, but with a twist, it's not just about the two of them anymore. They have a baby on the way. Layla must try to do the best for hers and Daryl's baby without her mother to guide her. Daryl/OC
1. I'm back

**Breathing hearts**

_**Well hello there you sexy people I'm back! Well in six days the walking dead returns to us and well if you follow me on twitter, you will know that I am at university studying to be a nurse. So therefore due too workload I possibly won't be updating as much as I was last year. But that doesn't mean I won't update I would never leave you guys, Daryl's and Layla's story is far from over. So hopefully I will see you next Monday when I write the first chapter of the third installment of Layla's and Daryl's story ''Breathing hearts''. I love you all so much and I really hope you continue to follow this story with me. **_

_**See you next week (hopefully) you sexy mother fuckers! Love Vmk-xx**_


	2. Calm and falling roofs

**Breathing hearts **

**Chapter 1 **

_**Hello you sexy people! Well let's get to it shall we? Heres first chapter of Breathing hearts for you people... **_

Things have changed, people have changed, and most importantly, the threat has changed. The prison was now less like a prison, but more like a home. With crops and life stock filling the front field, with a new gate fixed so walkers or anything else could no longer enter. The prison had a library, workable showers and so much more. It had been thirty days since the last casualty and this pleased no one more than Layla Grimes, who was now known as 'Mrs Dixon' to the majority of the people the group had inherited from Woodbury.

However, to everyone else she was still Layla. Her belly had grown, her ankles had swollen, and the cravings had been and gone. She was seven months pregnant now, so she could feel every movement of her's and Daryl's baby and it was the most magical thing she had felt. Daryl loved listening and holding her stomach, just hearing his 'little man' moving around. Daryl was convinced the baby was a boy and he had even thought of a name, Hunter Merle Dixon would be with them soon and they couldn't be more excited. Layla was fed up of not being able to do anything so she helped out wherever she could, but this meant it had to have Daryl's or her father's approval, which annoyed the shit out of her.

''Little lady come on get up, it's time for breakfast and ya gotta eat.'' Daryl whispers into Layla's ear.

Layla growns and tries to roll over, but for obvious reasons is unsuccessful. ''Daryl I don't want to get up my feet hurt.'' She whines holding onto her stomach as the baby kicks hard.

Daryl rolls his eyes. ''You know why he's kicking you, he wants feeding.'' He says coyly.

Layla huffs and lifts herself up and whilst holding her stomach, gets herself out of bed with a bit of a struggle, but she refused to let Daryl help her and no matter how much he tried to help, she would just snap at him. ''Right breakfast, Carol's cooking right? I'm sure if I wasn't pregnant she would have poisoned my food by now.'' She says smirking.

Daryl shakes his head. ''Stop.'' He says with a warning tone.

''I'll stop when she stops flirting with you, you'd think me waddling around like a penguin because of our baby she'd get the message.'' Layla snaps whilst walking out of the cell.

Hand in hand they both walk out of the cell and into the courtyard where the dining area now existed along their way they get a mixture of, ''Morning Daryl and Layla'' and ''Morning Mr and Mrs Dixon''. Daryl then helps Layla into her seat and kisses her head before retrieving a bowl of the deer meat for her, which he had court just yesterday. This earns Daryl a big kiss on the mouth, mainly because Layla was greatful but also because she could feel Carol's eyes on the both of them.

''Carol wants to show me something, I'll be back soon. Remember I'm going on the run today.'' He says.

Layla smiles at him. ''Wouldn't expect you not to go on it and hurry back you don't know what she'll do to you whilst you're alone and I can't run after her to scratch her eyes out.'' She says whilst placing a piece of meat in her mouth. Daryl just shakes his head at her as he walks away.

Layla then looks around the table to see pictures of shock and amusement on the peoples face, the majority of them teenagers like her. ''What?'' She asks taking another bite of her meat.

''It's just you and Mr Dixon, your relatioship.'' One boy with a mop of blonde hair says, he reminds Layla a lot of Chris.

''Yeah what about it?'' Layla questions.

The boy shrugs. ''Nothing it's just, like the relationships you see on TV, but not really because we all know it's not perfect, we do live on top of each other here and well you hear things.'' He says.

''What's your name?'' Layla asks the boy.

''Robert.'' The boy says proudly.

''Well Robert I'm sure you would have been a psychologist before the world went to shit... But guess what? The world went to shit so you can stop. Mine and Daryl's relationship does not need to be watched by some kid.'' Layla says before getting up and waddling away hearing the sniggers of the people around Robert as she does.

Layla makes her way around the side of the prison where the vehicles are kept, with struggle as the baby starts to move as she tries to move quicker. Once she makes it Daryl spots her straight away and lifts her onto the back of the truck so she's off her feet.

''I'm fine.'' Layla says.

Daryl shakes his head. ''No, you need to stay of those feet of yours as much as possible.'' He says.

Layla groans. ''But it's boring sitting around all day.'' She says.

Daryl sighs. ''It's the best thing for our little man, so suck it up, only two months left then you can get back to your kick ass ways. As well as being a kick ass mum of course.'' He says holding onto her stomach.

Layla smiles then. ''So what did the bitch want?'' She asks.

Daryl rolls his eyes. ''Just showing me the build up of walkers, it's pretty big. We don't want anything like last month.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''Oh how romantic and I know, please don't remind me of that. Anyway on this run, you be careful alright baby? Need you back for our baby now, not just me.'' She says pulling Daryl close to her.

''I'm always careful, i'll always come back, I love you.'' He says.

Layla kisses him. ''And I love you, now let me down please.'' She says.

Daryl then proceeds to let her down and brings his lips to hers and the couple begin to kiss, when they pull away they see Beth kissing her new boyfriend Zack in which Daryl makes the comment. ''Damn romance novel.'' Which causes Layla to laugh and kiss him again.

''See you later.'' She says whilst waddling away trying to catch up with Beth, who still had full function of her legs, unlike her.

When Layla gets back to the dining area she sits herself down and Carl comes to see her. ''Michonne came back.'' He says.

Layla breathes out a sigh of relief. ''Where is she? Did she find him?'' She asks, anxiety building up in her.

Carl sighs. ''She's gone out again and no she didn't.'' He says the disappointment clear in her face.

Layla then proceeds to punch the table causing her hands to begin to shake. ''Then where the fuck is he?'' Layla basically shouts causing the people around her to stare.

Carl grabs his sister arms. ''Calm down! He's hiding.'' He says.

Layla glares at her brother. ''Well no shit Carl, he's been hiding for the past six months, the bastard needs to come out of hiding so I can chop his fucking head off.'' She hisses.

''Hey! Don't take your anger out on me and calm down Layla, baby!'' Carl shouts.

Layla rolls her eyes whilst beginning to rub her stomach. ''I need to go see the midwife, can you help me up please?'' She asks.

''Sure.'' Carl says.

Once he's helped her up, Layla walks away without looking back, the prison now had two doctors and a midwife. This was such a life save for Layla, since without her mother to guide her she didn't know what was going on with her body. The midwife really helped her with everything and Layla couldn't have been more thankful. Layla knocks on the door to the infirmary and walks in once she hears a small ''come in''.

''Hey Jean, how's it going?'' Layla says sitting herself down.

Jean smiles at her. ''I'm well thank you Layla, you really are blossoming now aren't you honey? Any problems since I last saw you?'' She asks guiding Layla onto the bed. Layla then pulls her underwear down so Jean can examine her.

Layla relaxes into the bed. ''No just the usual, annoying overprotective boyfriend, moodswings, daddy being daddy, swollen ankles, cravings, oh and a lot of movement now, does that mean the baby's lying right now?'' Layla asks.

Jean laughs. ''So quite the same then and yes I'll just check to see if the baby is lying right though.'' She says.

Jean then proceeds to feel around Layla's stomach, as well as putting her steferscope around Layla's stomach to see where the baby's heartbeat is. ''Well it looks like little baby Dixon is lying right, well done to them!'' Jean exclaims.

Layla claps her hands. ''That's great, you know I've had fears about them not lying right since the beginning.'' She says.

Jeans gives Layla a sympathetic smile. ''I know sweetie, but the baby is in the right place and will be on it's way soon, so go home, get some rest and wait for Daryl to get back.'' She says.

With help Layla hops off the bed. ''Thank you Jean, see you next week.'' She says wadling off.

Layla then sits herself down and begins to play with her knife, even though she was pregnant and wearing Daryl's clothes, she still wore her belt that held her gun and knife. Just out of security, not because she used them on the regular. She wasn't allowed to use them much anyway at a risk of ''straining herself''.

''You alright sweetie?'' An elderly woman asks Layla.

Layla comes out of her daze. ''Oh yes thank you Mrs Rooney. Sorry just miss being able to do something you know.'' She says.

''Take advantage of the rest honey. You won't be getting much of it soon.'' Mrs Rooney says with a wink.

Layla laughs at the woman before relaxing into the chair.

/

Daryl was back now and Layla had jumped into his arms. She had watched him from a distance telling Beth that Zack had died during the run and Layla was so proud at how strong she was. She was so happy he was back.

''Yeah it was all quiet, then the new guy nearly got crushed by the shelves and then walkers started coming through the roof, it was insane. The helicopter about crushed me.'' Daryl says as him and Layla sit up in their bed.

Layla looks at him wide eyed. ''a helicopter nearly what?'' She hisses.

''It fell through the roof.'' He says.

Layla shakes her head. ''No more runs for you, nope, no way. You can't go on a run until this baby is born, NO!'' Layla screams.

Daryl glares at her. ''What do you mean no more runs woman?'' She grunts.

''No more runs until this baby has been pushed out of me! It's not just about coming back to me anymore Daryl. YOU NEED TO COME BACK FOR OUR BABY!'' Layla screams, letting a single tear run down her face.

Daryl grabs hold of Layla's face. ''Calm down beautiful, calm down, I always come back.'' He says trying to reassure her.

''But you nearly didn't this time.'' Layla says through tears.

Daryl begins to stroke her face. ''It was just a bad place to go. It's alright I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.'' He says.

Layla nods her head and then lies herself down in bed quickly falling asleep, Daryl kisses her forehead and then leans down to listen to his little baby moving around. It calmed him and reassured him that the baby was still their. Plus it must have reassured Layla, her mood swings really came out of nowhere at the moment and the movement of the baby really calmed her. Little did he know that a storm was on it's way and it would come from within...

_**Well my lovely people I hope you liked it! I am very proud that I got this out on the day after the episode, thank my lecturer for letting us out an hour earlier! Love you all and I hope you liked the walking dead being back as me, hopefully see you next week, lots of love and hugs – Vmk-xx. **_


	3. An explosion

**Breathing hearts **

**Chapter 2 **

_**Hey guys sorry this is over a week late! I've been so busy with uni work that I haven't even had the chance to watch episode 3 yet! (That is my plan tonight though, big round of applause for days off) well anyway, here's the second instalment of breathing hearts, please enjoy...**_

Silence is spread across the prison as everyone enjoys the calmness of his or her dreams. However, within one residence a little one is kicking up a storm waking its mother. Layla stirs before her baby gives one final kick shooting her eyes open.

''Christ all mighty little one you're kicking this morning.'' She whispers not wanting to wake Daryl who is sound asleep next to her.

Layla tries to lift herself up, but it's no use, the weight of the baby was now too much for her to carry when getting up onto her feet. Therefore, she just rolls over and watches her hunter sleep. She didn't know when 6am would arrive, but she hoped it wouldn't be for a while. Layla was a sucker for watching Daryl sleep; he looked so peaceful, not tense like he did when he was awake.

Then her eyes wander onto the bunk beds, which may not have anything bed related on them. Now they were covered in all of the essentials Michonne had collected for them for when the baby arrived. A small cot was at the back of the cell, that rocked when it was pushed. In addition, a rocking chair has been placed downstairs so Layla could feed the baby whilst sitting comfortably. Everyone was really helping with everything, Layla had insisted to help but she was told it was no trouble.

''Oh my little one in a couple of months you will be with us.'' Layla whispers before she feels a pair of lips touch hers, the alarm was ringing.

''Morning beautiful.'' Daryl whispers before lifting the shirt that used to belong to him and kissing Layla's stomach.

Layla cups his face. ''Good morning baby.'' She says grinning.

''Breakfast?'' Daryl asks.

Layla nods her head and extends her hand and Daryl slowly and carefully lifts her up. Layla pulls on a pair of pants and then follows Daryl out of the cell and down the stairs. They kiss quickly but then are interrupted by a deafening scream coming from the neighbouring cellblock.

''Shit.'' Layla shouts going to climb the stairs to retrieve her belt.

''What the fuck do ya think ya doing Layla?'' Daryl asks her grabbing her arm as she gets to the third step.

Layla glares at him. ''Getting my belt, I can still shoot a gun!'' She hisses.

Daryl shakes his head. ''No! We don't know what's going on in there!'' He says.

Layla rolls her eyes. ''You stopped me going on runs, I'm defending my home whether you like it or not!'' She shouts barging past him.

Layla waddles up the stairs, storms into hers and Daryl's cell and gets her belt without any problems. She then storms out again but then a sharp pain shoots through her stomach, Layla groans loudly but continues. When she gets to the bottom on the stairs Daryl looks at her with concern.

''You all right?'' He asks her.

Layla nods her head. ''Yeah the baby just kicked hard is all.'' She says rubbing her stomach.

Daryl nods. ''I still don't want you doing in there.'' He says.

The glare on Layla's face could have killed Daryl if looks could kill. ''I'm helping, my mum shot a gun whilst she was pregnant. That means I can too.'' She says walking forward.

''Yeah and what happened to her?'' Daryl shouts from behind her.

Layla turns around ready to shout, but is stopped by a wet sensation filling her pants and this is followed by another sharp pain. Layla's eyes go wide and she looks at Daryl and screams.

''DARYL THE BABY'S COMING!'' She shouts.

Daryl rushes forward and takes Layla's hand. ''Are you sure?'' He asks calmly.

''I'm pretty sure! BETH!'' She shouts.

Beth comes rushing out with towels in her arms, which she proceeds to lay out on the floor. ''Pants off Layla.'' She says. ''Someone see if Jean is available or alive.'' Beth shouts to Daryl.

''I'm not leaving her.'' He says lying Layla down on the towels and pulling down her pants. ''You comfy?'' He asks her.

Layla squeezes her eyes together. ''As comfortable as I can be.'' She strains. ''Go help pleas-'' Layla starts but it interrupted by another contraction, she squeezes Daryl's hand whilst letting out a loud groan. ''Daryl please go help, I'm fine here I have Beth.'' She breathes.

''Are you su-'' Before Daryl can finish Glenn comes storming in shouting for Daryl.

''DARYL COME ON MAN WALKERS IN D!'' He exclaims before his attention is drawn to Layla lying in the middle of the floor. ''Baby?'' He questions.

''Baby.'' Layla says. ''Daryl seriously it's walkers, go please. Just come back.'' Layla says.

Daryl nods his head, kisses Layla quickly before storming upstairs getting his crossbow and then coming downstairs, kissing Layla's head again but holding his head there a few seconds before running out and then Layla has another contraction.

She groans ''How far apart are they?'' She asks.

Beth shakes her head. ''Counting now, just relax Lay, just breathe.'' She says.

''Oh god why did I let him go, I fucking need him.'' Layla moans.

Beth takes her hand whilst still looking at the clock for timings. ''It's going to be fine, they'll sort out the problem and he'll be back here.'' She says trying to reassure Layla.

Layla lets out a breath. ''Another ones coming, how far apart was that?'' She groans as she squeezes Beth's hand.

''They're eight minutes apart.'' Beth says.

''Eurghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'' Layla groans. ''That was horrible.'' She breathes after it's finished.

''Ok just relax Lay the next one will be along soon, are you comfortable?'' Beth asks her.

Layla nods her head. ''Yeah I'm fine, I want Daryl and I want Maggie and Michonne here. You're doing great Beth but I think I need more support here, it's just we're both teenagers here we need an adult.'' She says quickly.

Beth nods her head. ''I agree with you completely.'' She says.

Layla lets out a breath. ''I thought you were going to burst into tears or something then.'' She says adjusting a pillow under her back.

Beth laughs. ''No you're right I'm eighteen, you're nineteen. We've both had to grow in a world like this for 2 years now, we can do this. Well with Michonne and Maggie's help.'' Beth says.

And as if on cue Maggie, Michonne and Hershel all come bursting into the cell block with Glenn and Rick following behind. ''What the hell?'' Maggie and Michonne say at the same time.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.'' Layla screams.

''Layla don't scream it will distress the baby just breath and groan.'' Beth says.

''The babies coming?'' Rick says in a panic going to approach Layla before Hershel stops him.

''You've been exposed to the infection, do you really want Layla to get it whilst she bringing into the world who's going to most vulnerable?'' Hershel snaps.

Rick nods his head. ''How you doing baby? How far apart are your contractions?'' He asks.

Layla lets out a breath. ''I'm in pain daddy, this fucking hurts and they're eight minutes apart.'' She says.

Maggie, Michonne and Hershel then disappear into a cell as Layla notices that Michonne is being held up by Maggie. ''Oh baby it's too early as well.'' He says.

Layla glares at her father. ''You don't think I know that?'' She snaps.

Rick shakes his head. ''Right baby I gotta go, Beth look after her ok if she doesn't get through this it's on you.'' He says being the worried father.

Beth nods her head. ''Don't worry Rick I'll get her through this.'' She says.

''Daddy I'm gonna be fine, just go do your job. How many did we lose?'' Layla asks.

''12.'' Rick says. ''Daryl's digging graves now I'll send him in once he's done. From now on you two wear these.'' Rick says handing Layla and Beth pieces of cloth. ''Wrap them around your face so you don't become exposed.

Then Rick leaves and Beth wraps the cloth around Layla's mouth just in time for her to have another contraction.

/

It's been twelve hours since Layla went into labour, the scene in cell block C is now a lot different, Michonne is now coaching Layla through her contractions which are now a minute apart and she is now nine centre metres dilated. Layla wanted Michonne by her side since Daryl hadn't come back to the cell block for reasons unknown to everyone within cell block C. In fact no one who went to help clear out the walkers had come back to the cell block. Beth and Maggie were now prepping everything needed for the birth of the baby.

''I don't think I can do this for much longer, I'm tired, in pain and I can't think straight.'' Layla moans.

''You're nearly there Layla your contractions are now 30 seconds apart you can do this.'' Michonne says as Layla throws her head back in pain.

''What the hell happened to Jean?'' Layla yells out during another contraction.

Beth gives Layla a look and she knows, Jean didn't make it. Layla lets out a loud grown as another contraction hits her. ''Am I at ten yet?'' She shouts.

Maggie looks and smiles. ''Right Layla time to push, baby Dixon is on their way.'' She says.

Layla lets out a breath. ''Ok I can do this, I'm tired but I can do this.'' She says to herself. ''I can feel it I gotta push.'' She shouts.

Maggie and Beth instantly grab each of her hands as a pillow supports her back, whilst Michonne stays by Layla's legs making sure baby Dixon is brought into the world safely. Then Layla begins to push, squeezing her eyes together, and trying to break the bones of Maggie and Beth's hands.

''Come on Layla keep going.'' Michonne says. ''I can't see anything yet.'' Michonne continues.

''Ya best not see anything yet I wanna see ma son brought into the world.'' Daryl says storming in.

Beth and Maggie move out the way and let Daryl kneel down and as he does he takes Layla's hands. ''WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?'' She screams at him.

''Digging graves, council meeting and fixing the fence.'' He says calmly.

''THAT TOOK YOU TWELVE FUCKING HOURS?'' Layla shouts.

''Woman Just push will ya, bring our son into the world.'' He says and so Layla does she pushes again squeezing Daryl's hands.

''Could be a girl ya know.'' Layla says leaning into him.

Daryl smirks. ''Nah it's gonna be a boy.'' He says.

''Right come on Layla a couple more pushes and this baby will be here.'' Michonne says.

''Ok, Daryl ya gotta help me through this, I'm sweating in pain and frustrated.'' Layla says.

Daryl nods. ''I'll do what I can little lady.'' He says.

''Alright Layla here we go.'' Michonne says.

Layla begins to push again, harder than she had before letting out a loud moan as she does. ''I see the head.'' Michonne says. ''Keep going Layla, ok the shoulders are here, one more push baby girl.'' Michonne coaches.

With one loud scream Layla delivers her baby. ''It's a boy.'' Michonne says.

''Told ya.'' Daryl says kissing Layla's forehead, who leans into him in pure relief and exhaustion. Then the placenta arrives and Daryl cuts the umbilical cord with a smiling Layla watching him. Then Beth takes their little boy to be cleaned up.

Daryl then faces Layla and begins to kiss all over her face. ''You did it beautiful, I may not have seen it all but baby, I'm so proud of you.'' He says kissing her roughly on the lips and after Layla collapses into his chest.

''I am not doing that again for a while.'' She says clinging to his shirt.

Daryl strokes her hair. ''You don't have too Hunter is enough for now.'' He says.

Layla looks up at him with the biggest smile. ''We got our Hunter Merle Dixon.'' She says and then Beth brings him over wrapped in a towel. Layla takes him eagerly and Daryl sits by her side watching as Layla watches their baby.

''Oh I have mine and Glenn's camera.'' Maggie says and then she snaps a picture of both Layla and Daryl looking down at their newborn baby with smiles on their faces.

''So where were you?'' Layla asks rocking Hunter back and forth in her arms.

''Rick wouldn't let me in, said I was exposed and he didn't want me contaminating you and Hunter.'' He says.

''So it's a virus that's caused all this? Not walkers getting in, so who turned and caused it all?'' Layla asks.

Daryl ducks his head. ''Yeah and it was Patrick who turned first.'' He says.

Layla's face turns sad. ''Poor Patrick.'' She whispers looking down at Hunter. ''Can someone help me upstairs? I'd like to rest.'' She says.

Daryl reacts instantly taking Hunter in his arms for the first time, the little baby moans at first but soon relaxes. ''That's right little man I'm ya dad.'' He says and then Hunter looks up at him with the same shade of blue eyes as him. ''Lay he has my eyes.'' Daryl beams.

Layla is being helped up by Michonne and she can't help but smile through the pain, she loved seeing Daryl like this. Once everyone is upstairs and Hunter is placed in his crib and Layla is comfortable everyone leaves them be and Daryl watches as Layla's head hits the pillow and she falls asleep. He walks over the Hunters crib and just stares at him, this little bundle was a part of him, and this causes a warm feeling to form in his chest.

''My boy.'' He whispers and then his eyes divert to Layla. ''My god little lady I don't think I could love you anymore right now, you awesome woman.'' He says crouching down and kissing her forehead, causing her to stir.

Daryl and Layla now had their own Hunter, a little boy that was half Daryl and half Layla. A little boy that they could teach to survive in the now dead world, a little boy to give them hope, to make up for all of what they had lost. His name may be Hunter, but he is now the rope binding his parents together even more.

_**Sorry it's been so long guys I had three assignments due so they were my priority, I have another one next week then one in December so updates may still be slow. I love you all so much and I will see you soon I promise. Much love, Vmk-xx. **_


End file.
